IDEA DUMP!
by Death's Prophet
Summary: a large pile of shit.
1. Temporal Decline

**Fem Izuki with a quirk that slows time for ten seconds, a dead mum, and a lot of guilt for situations she could've prevented.**

_"Mama!" a small green haired child happily squeaked as she toddled her way over._

_Inko smiled brightly, "Hello Zuzu." she bent down to pick the girl up, "How was your day?"_

_If it was possible she grew even more excited at the question, "I got my quirk Mama!"_

_"Did you now?" curious as to her child's quirk, she prodded her childish nature, "How about I make some katsudon to celebrate?"_

_Before the girl could reply a sharp screech followed by a crash sent her flying from her mother's arms._

_She hit the floor and winced in pain. Through the fog of her tears she could see Inko's body under the burning wreckage of a truck._

_The other parents were nowhere to be seen. Rubble and flaming debris dotted the once peacful greenery of the preschool garden._

_The area smelt strongly of motor oil and iron._

_"M-Mama?" fear laced her voice as she nervously staggered over._

**_"It'S yOuR FaUlT!"_**

_"Wh-W-What?" she began to cry harder as the disfigured but still recognisable voice of Inko blamed her._

_She kneeled down and clutched the bloody and broken head of her mother._

**_"If you never existed I would never have had to run."_**

_With that the truck abruptly exploded_

_leaving her world an endless exspanse of white._

**Temporal Decline**

Izuki bolted upright, viciously clawing at the pain in her neck. She wanted to scream, to cry.

At Fifteen years old, Izuki Midoriya was mute. The planned hit and run hadn't meant to do that.

No, it was supposed to kill her.

Her father, the infamous Devil, had been sent to the chair for not only that particular crime but trafficking of anything illegal you could name and enough murder and arson to make him a household name.

Even though she had been told it wasn't her fault she knew it was.

After her panic attack subsided she she let out a sigh. 'A new day, another walk in hell...' she thought bitterly as she prepared for her last school day.

Now at the door for the juvenile centre she waved weakly at the tired receptionist and pulled her combat boots on.

Immediately she scaled up the side of the building before making her way to school via the rooftops and alleyways that made up Musutafu.

Pleased with her progress she sat down for a second to admire the early morning sun.

As she clambered onto the edge of the railway bridge she activated her quirk. The world slowed down as she fell back at normal speeds.

once the slow down hit it's peak she began her count down.

One...

She hit the slow moving train before rolling into a kneeling position.

Two...

Ducked under the bridge before it could hit her and swung into the gap between the carriages.

Three...

Jumping from the train she began a full sprint to her school

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seeing her school's gate at the end of the street she


	2. Patchwork Quirk

**Fem Izuki with a quirk that copies others for use in a loadout system.**

Izuki stared up at the huge door of class 1A. 'Probably for gigantification type quirks...' she mused as she pushed it open.

Immediately she was met with the sight of Katsuki arguing with the blue haired boy from the exam. Without skipping a beat she blocked out the world and maneuvered her way to the only desk available. Once at the desk, furthest from the door, she sat down activated her loadout menu.

ATTACK

DEFENSE

1/2 - _Energy-Shield_

UTILITY

2/2 _\- Portals and pocket-knife_

CAPTURE

0/0

STEALTH

0/0

With a sigh she thanked the few people who had consented to let her copy their quirk. Namley, a girl with a pocket knife for an arm, a boy with an energy shield, and a man who could place two portals within his line of sight.


	3. Legend of Hoodie

**READ AUTHORS NOTE BELOW.**

Yes the name is inspired by an old youtube series, for those who may recognise it, and no it will not follow the same premise. As stated in the description it follows a masked hacker by the name of hoodie (Wrench from watchdogs 2 inspired fem Izuku) and her lifelong friends Mei hatsume and Kyoka Jirou.

ooc stuff:

Wrench inspired Izuku, as well as a few traits of my own.

Here are some writing aspects of mine for you to look out for:

HOODIE =linebreak

'Idiot.' =thoughts

"wow." =speech

Ships:

This part requires you to be sensible and not an asshole. Note that I do not really give a crap about ships. There are some I like and some I don't. Big whoop, who cares? Get over it.

Shinso x Izuku

Aizawa x Emi

Kirishima x Bakugou

HOODIE

When I went out today, the last thing I expected to happen was to get held hostage. The fuckers marched in and demanded for the fourteen, including me, occupants to drop on our knees. I did and was now sat in the corner of the famous music store waiting for them to clear the bloody register.

Five guys in total. Twins with a capture type quirk and another with what I assumed to be minor telepathy based on how they worked silently. The other two had a water and fire quirk respectively.

Each of them were dressed head-to-toe in black clothes and baseball caps for different teams.

The moment the police arrived the dude with the fire quirk began screeching at the heroes for cash and stuff. The way things were going I doubted the people in here would get out unscathed.

In the middle of fire guys rant the bathroom door opened. Out stepped the most out of place looking girl I've ever seen. Covering her upper body was a simple baggy green zipper hoodie that reached just past her knuckes, revealing the tips of her black fingers.

The hood was currently off and zipper undone, showing off a black sports bra and modest breasts (not that I was looking...), but I had a feeling they usually weren't.

simple jeans seemed to flow down her legs and met at a pair of black combat boots where they were tucked in.

her face is what caught me by surprise though. Long beautiful green hair cascaded from her head and collected at her back. On her face was a simple yellow mask. Where the eyes should be were emerald LED X's.

Just above the eyes was a small camera that probably let the mystery girl see out mask. The robbers began yelling at the girl to get on the ground when a flash of red had the fire quirk on his knees.

I was shocked to say the least. As were the robbers. The newcomer had just killed! Like it was nothing! I heard a sigh behind me as a punk rocker rose up from the hostages, "Way to go Nerd..."

The girl was dressed in black jeans, and cyan converse. Over her plain white t-shirt she wore a leather brown trench coat. Under her cobalt eyes were purple triangles pointed down and her purple hair just about covered the audio jacks that were obviously part of her quirk.

She reached into her coat and out came a simple silver revolver. A flash and a bang were all it took for the telepath.

All hell broke loose as the heroes and police began firing into the store. The other hostages began screaming as bullets and quirks streaked through the windows. After it all ended the two girls were nowhere in sight.

Looking around I saw the staff only door click shut and my curiosity, leaping like a cat at a mouse, lead me to it. once through the door a saw the girls climbing through the small window.

"Wait!" I shouted not knowing why. Surprisingly she did stop. the look I recieved was a simple pair of question marks where the Xs just were.

"Police! Get on the ground!" A pair of officers crascrashed through the door, guns held high.


	4. Skin and bones

**Izuku, fem again (You see a theme yet?), as a murderous mute vigilante.**

Cuffed to a large metal table was a girl. Her features hidden underneath a black hoodie and a mask. The mask had an LED screen that covered the her eyes allowing two X's to replace her normal eyes. In entered a small white bear-mouse thing. it wore a simple navy suit with a plain red tie and converse.

The thing let out a chuckle akin to a growl. "Well little one" it smiled, intelligence shining in it's beady, black eyes, "It would seem you're quite the slippery child."

Two white X's stared back in silence.

"Either way you've been caught." It chuckled again and once again was met with silence. "Where are my manners!" It stated rather than asked, "I'm Nezu, principal of UA."

It, now identified as Nezu, reached over to shake his and she simply shook the cuffs. Another smile and a chuckle graced her ears.

"I assume you know why you're here?" her thoughts go back to her impromptu morning.

**X X**

She opened her eyes to the derelict ceiling of the squat she'd set up the night prior. With a sigh she sat up and reached for the green vest laying on the small grey hiking bag next to her.

Standing up she brushed back her long green hair. After pulling the vest over all too skinny frame she stumbled over to the cracked sink and grabbed her, out of place high-tech, mask.

The lower half functioned as a gas mask and had two filters. In the middle of the 'eyes' was a small camera. A leather strap was all she had to hold her wall onto her face.

Tired emerald eyes caught a glimpse of old and fresh scarring.

Bandages covered both her arms and her modest assets were also binded. With a sad look she inspected a scar that slashed down the left side of her jawline.

The mask was placed on shortly after that. After making sure she was healthy she turned her mask on and gave an experimental 'Z Z'.

Happy, she grabbed a breakfast bar and pulled all her stuff together to organise neatly into her bag. A few minutes later she was at the exit of her room dressed in a plain black winter hoodie, thermal tights and brown combat boots. Stepping into the light she blinked as her camera adjusted to the night.

The roof was barren on the old apartment and that was fine with her. She pulled up her hood and vaulted over the roof's edge into the adjacent alleyway.

She fell a few floors before the bandages pulled back and revealed her pale skin. Bone spikes grew from the outer sides of her forearms and pierced the neighbouring building, slowing her considerably.

She dropped the last few feet and carried on into the night. A while later saw her face to face with three ugly bastards. The obvious leader, hands in his pockets, approached her first, "Well what do we have here?" he licked his lips.

She let him get close as she backed into the wall. Once she was completely cornered she jumped and kicked off the wall. Landing in a combat roll she sprung upright and began a mad dash.

"Get back here!" she smirked inwardly as she led them down the maze like alleyways of Musutafu.

within minutes she had them in a back alley no-one would find them. "Looks like we got yyou now missy" the fat guy huffed in-between breaths.

Tall, blond and manky cracked his knuckles as the their leader brought out his switch blade.

**(Mild Trigger Warning)**

"Once we get you on the ground you'll be our little plaything." he leered as fatty took out a condom.

She knew what that meant.

without a second thought she formed a spike over her fist and smashed the tall guy in the throat.

Breaking it off, she dashed for the leader and delivered a devastating round house kick to his temple. Both hit the ground in before the fatty could blink.

He began shuddering as she approached, a sword forming from her arm.

Lifting it up she gave him her best smile, "* *" with that she began to swing the hefty blade before pausing.

She no longer felt a connection to her bones. She brought the arm up to her face and witnessed the blade turn to ashes.

Thankful for the pause the fat guy ran off, tail between his legs

**X X**

Thoughts now back to the real world she nodded in confirmation, " "

"Good."


	5. Helljumper

**Fem Izuku as an ODST**

Let it never be said that izuki did know what she was doing when she signed up (accidentally) to be an ODST instead of a Spartan.

Now there was a simple explanation for this. When Izuki had been writing out her application to transfer to the spartan IV program she had been multitasking.

Multitasking what one might ask.

ODST battle dress. A simple mistake really but she hadn't bothered to proofread through her excitement.

So around a month later when the mail came round for the soldiers of her detatchment, she was a combat technician and sniper, she knew that she had been accepted.

In reality the letter had the shy girl banging her head against the wall.

_Dear Lance Corporal Midoriya._

_We are slightly confused by volunteering for the ODST. This is mostly because your detachment commander had said you expressed interest in the spartan IV program._

_Nevertheless we are happy for you application and request that you be ready by the [REDACTED] for relocation._

_The Board of Administration._

After healthy few minutes of frustration she realised that she didn't have the courage to right her mistake.

So here she was after months of hellish training she could officially, and quietly, call herself a helljumper.

**LINEBREAK OF THE GODS!**

The room was quiet. Only the whir of a holographic projecter pierced the tense silence.

Izuki sat quietly within her drop pod. Clutching her sniper in her deep sleep.


	6. Just a thought

**Read below pls**

What are your thoughts on a pathfinder game ran by Ochako and played by Shinso, Shoto, Izuki(fem Izuku), Mei, Iida and Tsuyu.

Shinso as a sexy rude but mute rogue elf. TN

Shoto as a bitchy sorcerer changeling. CG

Izuki as a sociopathic half elf rogue ranger. CN

Mei as as a slightly unhinged gunslinger human. NG

Iida as the tired elf cleric healer of the group. LG.

Tsu and her brilliant self as a half elf kineticist. TN


End file.
